Surf's Up 2: WaveMania/Credits
Opening Credits SONY PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT SONY PICTURES ANIMATION WWE STUDIOS Closing Credits THE END Directed by HENRY YU Produced by MICHELLE L.M. WONG Executive Producer MICHAEL J. LUISH Written by ABDUL WILLIAMS Starring the WWE Superstars JOHN CENA UNDERTAKER TRIPLE H PAIGE MICHAEL COLE and MR. McMAHON And The Voice Talents of JEREMY SHADA MELISSA STURM JON HEDER DIEDRICH BADER Music by TOBY CHU Editor MARK YEAGER Production Designer CHIN KO Character Designers ANDRE MEDINA OMAR SMITH Art Director PAMELA PROSTARR CG Supervisor DANIEL WEXLER Animation Supervisor ERIC CHEUNG Line Producer BARBARA ZELINSKI A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION and WWE STUDIOS Film ������������������������������⛰������������������������������������ CAST ����������������������������⛰���� Casting by MARY HIDALGO SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Story Artists BRYAN ANDREWS KEITH BAXTER JUSTIN GORDON-MONTGOMERY DENISE N. KOYAMA CASEY LOWE PATRICK PAKULA C.H. GREENBLATT MICHAEL SMUKAVIC PAUL WATLING Visul Development JOHN BUTIU JOEY CHOU STEPHANIE COUTURE SEAN ECKOLS JOTY LAM TODD PILGER J. MICHAEL SPOONER JAMES WILLIAMS LILY WILLIAMS VICTORIA YING Additional Editor JOYCE ARRASTIA Associate Editor T.J. YOUNG Production Coordinators KEVIN MCCANN BLAKE BERGER GRANT BLAYLOCK JUDAH MAMBU Production Accountants TALAR BOYAJIAN KRYSTINA SANCHEZ JEFF SHAPIRO WWE STUDIOS Creative Executive RICHARD LOWELL Animation and Visual Effects by RAINMAKER ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Production Manager MELANIE ZAFFRAN Production Coordinators AMANDA KONKIN RACHEL REID ANGELA SZSCESNY Assistant Editors ERIN MCELVAINE ANTHONY BAUYON MODELING ANIMATION CFX & SHOT FINALING PREVIS & LAYOUT FX ANIMATION LOOK DEVELOPMENT MATTE PAINTING LIGHTING & COMPOSTING Senior Lighting Supervisor RONALD SAMSON Lighting Supervisors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Compositing Supervisor KATHY CAVAIOLA Lead Lighting Artists KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS, JOHN WELBORN Lead Composting TD JIM PASSON Lighting & Compositing Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO AMANDA FUJTA MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN POST PRODUCTION SONY PICTURES ANIMATION FOR Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR Violas & Violin Soloists BRUCE DUKOV MARK BERROW ROBIN D. OLSON BRUCE WHITE RALPH MORRISON MUSIC "I'M THE VERY MODEL OF A MODERN MAJOR GERERAL" Written by W.S. Glibert and Arthur Sullivan "TOP of the World" CFOS A WWE and Arcde Songs production "REST IN PEACE" Written by JIM JOHNSTON Courtesy of WWE Music Group © 2017 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and WWE Studios, Inc. All Right Reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and WWE Studios, Inc. is the athor of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. With Assoicoate With Rainmaker Entertainment Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred ������������������������������������ SONY BE MOVED Category:Credits Category:Surfing films Category:Sports films Category:Films about penguins Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:WWE Studios films Category:2017 films